On the Ground
by booklover33
Summary: Jaha told them the council needed to vote on whether Bellamy was pardoned but what if they never hear back from the Ark. When they come down will it be peaceful or will there be war between the Ark and the 100. Set at the end of episode 8. I may use some of the same events but change them in my own way. Will be Bellarke but slow burn.
1. Talking to Jaha

**This is my first fanfiction ever, this idea has been going around my head for a while now and I just wanted to write it down. I usually don't let people read what I have written but I'm been brave. It is set at the end of episode 8 and will change from then onwards. I may use simlar events to the programme but change them to suit my story. **

**I don't own any of this, I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke walked back through the forest heading back to camp; the bags filled with guns slung over their shoulders. Both had been physically and mentally hurt in the fight with Dax but neither would admit that it was painfully to carry the guns.

After Clarke had comforted Bellamy and both felt as though they could move again they had gone back to the bunker to find something to bury Dax with and to pack as many guns and blankets as possible. They walked back to the clearing and buried Dax there before beginning the long walk back to camp. As the camp wall came into view Bellamy stopped, Clarke could feel his hesitation and knew that he was still considering leaving but she could not let him. She knew she could not lead the 100 on her own; they followed her because Bellamy respected her. They followed Bellamy's lead; it had been that way from the beginning. She had got him to agree to talk to Jaha, she was sure Jaha would pardon him after all he himself had done wrong.

"Bellamy…" Clarke whispered stopping beside him.

Bellamy sighed and stood with his head hung for a second before walking towards the gate.

The gates opened and they walked through together to see the camp in disarray; it seems the grounder had escaped. Bellamy and Clarke shared a look; it was one problem after another. In the confusion only the guards had seen them enter the camp. A silence fell over the camp as they walked into the centre showing everyone the guns and presenting a united front. They would start training with the guns the next day and the blankets would be given out. The group surrounding the fire started to disperse and move away from the fire while Clarke and Bellamy started to discuss where they would store the guns until people could use them. When Finn started to approach from the other side of the fire.

"Clarke," he called "Why have-"

He did not get to finish his sentence as Clarke whirled on him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Finn, you're supposed to be on bed rest, you could rip your stiches. Go back to your tent and I will come and check your stiches," she said dismissing him.

Raven who had been glaring as Finn approach followed him back to their tent. Clarke turned back to Bellamy and gave him a small smile.

"Go check on your patient Princess. I need to go talk to Miller to find out what happened with the grounder."

* * *

Clarke strode into Finn's tent arms folded, it was very clear she was not pleased that he was out of bed. Raven had gone to get Finn some water.

"Clarke guns really," Finn said as Clarke checked his wound, everything seemed fine but his words annoyed her.

"With the grounder escaping we need to be prepared," Clarke did not see the problem with guns in camp. Yeah most of the people in camp were dangerous but in Clarke opinion Grounders were far more dangerous.

"Our ancestors wanted to be prepared Clarke, they built bombs."

"Guns aren't bombs, Finn."

"In Bellamy's hands they are."

Clarke had heard enough she was not going to sit here a listen to Finn insult Bellamy. He was not as bad as Finn made him out to be.

"I trust him!" exclaimed Clarke as Raven walked into the tent, her eyes wide.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," Clarke said as she stood up and walked out of the tent going to the communication tent to get tell them they wanted to talk to Jaha before she got Bellamy.

* * *

"Miller!" bellowed Bellamy striding over to where Miller was stood like a startled deer; he knew he was in trouble. "What the hell happened? How did the Grounder escape?"

"Well, it was the nuts, they made us all high," said Miller sounding sorry.

"Right," Bellamy already knew that the nuts made them high his experience was not pleasant "So he escaped while everyone was out of it?" he asked.

Miller nodded "I'm sorry he escaped."

Bellamy just nodded at the apology. "Have we gotten rid of all the nuts now?"

"Yeah I've gotten a group of people to burn them so it won't happen again. What are we doing about the guns?"

"Get a team together, people we can trust with a gun and we will start with them. Ask Monroe, Derek, Drew and a few others. I'm trusting you with this, you get one more chance." Bellamy levelled him with a stare as he nodded and ran off.

He saw Octavia standing next to the wall looking out into the forest; he walked up to her grabbing one of the orange blankets from the bunker on his way. He draped it over her shoulders leaving his hands on his shoulders.

"The Grounder, did you do it," he asked. He had his suspicions and he had to ask. He would believe anything she told him but he wanted her to say it.

"I had nothing to do with it."

Bellamy nodded he would believe her.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called from across the camp. "It's time."

* * *

They were sat in the communications tent their legs pressed against each other, both wore headsets as Jaha came on to the screen. Bellamy sat there as Clarke defended him and pleaded his case to a man who was once like an uncle to her. He was captivated by her, why would she defend him, sure he protected her but did she truly believe he was worth it. Bellamy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jaha say "It is not that simple Clarke."

"It is if you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead," Bellamy bit out.

Jaha seemed to deliberate on this it was clear that he wanted the information but he did not want to pardon the man who shot him even if he did it to protect someone he cared about.

"We will need the council to vote on it," Jaha said eventually, "we will get back to you once we have made our decision."

"That's not good enough," declared Clarke.

"It is going to have to be Clarke. It is the best I can do. Now will you speak to your mother?"

"No, not until you pardon Bellamy," said Clarke crossing her arms stubbornly.

Bellamy watched Clarke, was she really doing this; sticking by him against a man she had grown up knowing. This gave Bellamy the hope she would stick by him through the worst even if he wasn't pardoned.

"Clarke, why?" asked Jaha.

"Because he deserves forgiveness more than you," Clarke's voice was cold and hard and her gaze was unforgiven.

"We will get back to you tomorrow morning."

There was a noise in the background over the headset and Bellamy asked "What was that?"

"We will get back to you," was all Jaha said before the monitor went black.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look. Bellamy looked deflated this was not what they wanted.

"Bellamy, please don't leave," she was begging him; "If they don't pardon you we will declare independence. They are never going to lock you up or execute you. I promise, I won't let them."

Bellamy looked into her eyes that showed fear, fear he was going to leave and it broke him.

"I promise Princess, I will still be here in the morning," Bellamy said smiling.


	2. Unity Day Part 1

**Here is Chapter 2, I hope you like it. This was meant to be longer but I wanted to post it before going to bed. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed or Reviewed. The reviews made me smile like an idiot at my laptop so thank you.**

**I don't own any of this. I'm just playing with the characters and settings **

* * *

It was Unity Day, the day the twelve space stations joined together to create the Ark. Even though they were no longer on the Ark the 100 were going to celebrate. Jasper and Monty had refined their moonshine and were planning to bring it out later for the party they were planning; honestly they were just using it for an excuse to drink. Clarke came out of her tent and went to get some breakfast. She saw Bellamy coming out of his tent surprisingly alone; she had no idea why this pleased her so much. He saw her and headed over to where she was stood eating breakfast.

"Morning Princess," he said grabbing some breakfast of his own.

"Shall we go talk to the council?" she asked him. Bellamy only nodded in reply.

They walked together towards the communications tent, later the radio along with the screen would be moved outside so the 100 could watch the Chancellors speech but before that they were going to get the council's decision on Bellamy they could not put it off. Clarke knew they would have discussed it as soon as Clarke and Bellamy were gone so Clarke could not defend Bellamy in front of the council.

The radio was silent as they sat down in front of it and the screen was blank.

"Earth to Ark, Earth to Ark," said Clarke fiddling with the radio trying to make contact with the Ark. The radio stayed silent, the screen stayed blank.

"Come in Ark!" Clarke was getting frustrated why wasn't the radio working. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a worried look before Clarke jumped up a hurried out of the tent looking for Raven.

She saw the older woman coming out of her and Finn's tent as she scanned the camp.

"Raven!" she yelled.

Raven's head snapped up and a confused expression crossed her face until she saw Clarke standing just in the mouth of the communication tent. She was across the camp and at Clarke's side within a second.

"What's happened?" Raven sounded worried as she followed Clarke into the tent looking between her and Bellamy.

"The radio's stopped working. Can you take a look we really need to talk to the Ark today." Even though Raven could hear the desperation in Clarke's voice she didn't ask why and got to work.

Twenty minutes later Raven sat back with a sigh.

"There is nothing wrong with this radio; it must be something to do with the Ark. We are just going to have to wait for them to regain communication. If they were having problems that might be the first thing to go." She didn't notice Bellamy's pained expression as he stormed out of the tent. All she did was shoot Clarke a confused look as the blonde girl ran after him.

* * *

Clarke watched as Bellamy fled to his tent, everyone automatically moving out of his way. No one wanted to get in the way of Bellamy when he was in a mood. They left that job to Clarke as it was highly noticeable that she was the only one who could talk him down most of the time with the exception of Octavia but she was still giving him the silent treatment. Of course Clarke was also the one who seemed to be able to put Bellamy in a mood better than everyone else but as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch their leaders move across the camp it seemed that Clarke was not the cause of Bellamy's anger. This was obvious to most people as they watch Clarke hurry worriedly after Bellamy and enter his tent without a second thought.

Bellamy was sat on his make-shift bed his head in his hands he didn't even look up as Clarke ran into his tent. Upon seeing him her heart broke slightly he looked the same as he did yesterday so lost and broken. She crossed the room and sat in front of him gently pulling his hands from his face holding them in her hands in her lap. Bellamy did not look up until Clarke pushed his chin up so she could look into his eyes then replaced her hand on his.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered. She could not say anything else; she was staring into Bellamy's chocolate brown eyes and everything she would have said disappeared out of her head. Clarke could see all of Bellamy's emotions in his eyes and it took her breath away. She could not understand how Bellamy's pain could her hurt so much, this was more than just empathising with him, Clarke was feeling Bellamy's pain as her own. Bellamy did not look away either but lent forward to rest his forehead on Clarke's, breathing in her calming scent.

"You can't leave Bellamy. We would fall apart without you."

"I know I'm not going to leave. They might have pardoned me," Bellamy did not sound as though he believed that "but if they haven't they will kill me Clarke they won't let it go."

"Do you really think any of the 100 will let the Ark execute you? They love you Bellamy, you're there leader. They will listen to you more than the Ark; the Ark sent them down here to die. We don't have to re-join the Ark." Clarke added the last part almost as a second thought.

Bellamy sighed "People won't leave their families."

"We can give people a choice."

"We could be left on our own."

Clarke smiled knowing that would not happen but shrugged all the same.

They were still sat practically in each other's lap forehead's resting against each other when someone burst into the tent.

"Clarke!" Finn froze when he saw them, his eyes flashed with hurt as his fists clenched and he bit out from gritted teeth "I need to talk to you." He stood there not moving arms crossed.

"Get out of my tent, Spacewalker."

Finn huffed and turned storming out of the tent.

"I better go see what needs before he rips his stiches in anger."

* * *

Finn left Raven sleeping in their tent as he went to get breakfast; he was tired of staying in bed so he got up first. Stood by the camp fire turned out to be the perfect place to see Octavia sneaking back into camp. He smiled a plan clearly forming in his mind; he would create peace with the grounders then maybe Clarke would stop trusting Bellamy and trust him instead. Finn made his way over to Octavia making sure no one would overhear him he whispered "I know what happened with the grounder," she froze at his words and looked as though she wanted to hit him "Don't worry I think we can create a peace between them." The smile spread over her face as she understood him and turned on her heel heading towards the hole in the wall and back out into the forest.

It did not take them long to get to Lincoln's cave and Octavia called into it making sure Lincoln knew she was here before moving into the cave.

"What is he doing here?" Lincoln asked appearing from nowhere glaring at Finn.

"We need your help. We want to set up a meeting with your leader," Finn stated.

Lincoln nodded and looked as though he thought it was a good idea.

"You will need to bring your leader, the healer not your brother Octavia." Lincoln told them were to meet then saying he would get his leader. Just as they turned to leave he called out "Bring no weapons."

Octavia and Finn walked in silence through the radiation soaked forest.

"We need to do this so Bellamy doesn't find out. He won't let Clarke go unprotected."

Finn grunted in response hiding how that fact hurt. What did Clarke see in Bellamy anyway? He knew he was jealous and had no right to be as he had Raven but he still saw Clarke as his.

They got back into camp undetected and both looked for Clarke. Finn was about to go check her tent while Octavia checked the drop ship when Raven appeared behind him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I needed to do something, for the good of the camp."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she realised who he was looking for, "She is in Bellamy's tent," she bit out. Finn nodded and left. Raven had no problem with sending him to Clarke if she was with Bellamy, she knew Clarke had made it clear to Finn she did not want him and she saw how Bellamy looked at Clarke if Finn saw them together maybe he would get the idea.

Finn entered Bellamy's tent without knocking and the sight he saw made his heart hurt. Clarke was practically in Bellamy's lap their foreheads together and Clarke had Bellamy's hands clasped in her own in her lap.

* * *

Finn waited outside for Clarke, when she made her way over to him she did not look sorry, in fact her face was blank.

"What do you want?" Deciding he would address the Bellamy issue after, he went forward and told her his plan.

"I've set up a meeting with the Grounders. They want to see you and you can't bring any weapons. Don't tell Bellamy, okay?"

"Finn, are you mad?"

"No we need to do this."

Clarke caved she could see the sense in his plan "Fine, let me get my stuff."

The first thing Clarke did was find Bellamy who had left his tent at the same time her. He was talking to Miller his mask back in place.

"Bellamy I need to talk to you," she looked over at Miller and added "In private."

Miller looked between them and ran in the other direction.

"Listen because I don't have that much time. Finn set up a meeting with the Grounders and I'm going to go, they might be able to help us against the Ark if the worst happens. I need you to follow us but Finn can't know. And Bellamy," she paused so she knew she had his full attention "bring guns."

She went to turn away but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "If he gets you hurt or kill I will not hesitate to kill him, understand Princess."

Clarke did not say anything she did not need to the understanding was written all over her face as she nodded quickly and turned away from him. The Unity Day party now forgotten by both leaders; they had other responsibilities to care for.


	3. Unity Day Part 2

**This is Chapter 3. I really hope you all like it and thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. :)**

* * *

Clarke was filling her pockets with anything that she could drop for Bellamy to follow and was doing it as quickly as possible; Finn could come to get her at any moment. Just as she thought this the flap of her tent was pushed aside and Finn poked his head in.

"Come on Clarke, it's hard enough getting out of camp during the day no matter that people will notice you are missing, the quicker we do it the quicker we can be back."

"I'm coming," Clarke sighed.

Clarke walked over to the flap entrance but Finn did not move he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"What? I thought we needed to go?" Clarke questioned.

Finn's smile just got bigger as replied "Yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that you trust me and decided to come with me and not run off to Bellamy."

Guilt ran through Clarke and she winced. What would Finn do if he knew the truth? Hopefully he would not have to find out. Clarke realised that she had done exactly what Finn had feared she would do. Was Clarke really that predictable? Did she rely on Bellamy that much? Clarke tried not to show her guilt and forced a smile as they left the tent. They made their way across the camp thankfully not drawing any attention from the others. They looked around as they got to the hole in the wall. Finn went through first and as Clarke went to follow she felt eyes on her. She turned and her eyes met with dark brown ones. Bellamy nodded as Clarke climbed through the hole.

Finn lead Clarke into the forest, there was a noise to the right and before either of them could react Octavia stepped through the treeline. Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked between Octavia and Finn and suddenly everything fell into place of how they had organised this meeting. Then it struck her that Octavia must have been the one to help the Grounder escape.

"What took you so long?" Octavia quizzed.

"Clarke had to grab a few things."

"She didn't tell Bellamy did she?" Octavia asked eyeing Clarke.

"You know I'm right here," Clarke said annoyed as they both looked at her.

"Well did you?"

"No, of course not," lied Clarke, "I thought we were in a hurry."

They walked off into the forest Octavia leading with Clarke at the back so she could drop things for Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy watched Clarke walk away from him to her tent. He was going to kill Finn; fair enough it was probably the right thing to do if they were going to confront the Ark they would need the Grounders but to put Clarke in danger was something that made Bellamy's blood boil. He was not kidding when he said he would kill Finn if something happen to Clarke no one would be able to stop him and would happily take any punishment the 100 gave him. He went to Miller and told him that he was leaving camp today. He had thought about asking Miller to go with him but felt it would be better if he stayed and looked after the camp if both he and Clarke were out of camp today.

"What about Clarke can't she hold down the fort?" Miller asked.

"She will be gone as well. Don't tell anyone else about this, okay. I know we were meant to be training with guns today but that will just have to wait. Let no one near the guns okay." Bellamy fixed Miller with a stern look before twisting on his heel and going to the tent the guns were set up in. Outside he turned to look at the camp and saw Clarke walking with Finn through the camp; they got to a section in the wall and looked around. Missing him watching them Finn went through the small gap in the wall. Clarke went to follow but stopped and turned to look at him their eyes met and he felt a jolt go through him, he nodded and she followed Finn. Bellamy made a note of were the hole was so he could fix it. He was the only one who knew how to shoot a gun apart from the little bit he had taught Clarke in the bunker. He grabbed a gun and some ammo, taking a few as he did not know if any were duds. Raven burst into the tent behind him and he cursed under his breath.

"What is happening? Where are they going?" she demanded.

"Finn is going to get the Princess killed, that's what's going on."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't know how to use a gun," argued Bellamy.

"I don't care if Finn is in trouble. I AM GOING."

"Fine but I'm telling you if he gets Clarke hurt or killed you will not be able to stop me from doing anything to him."

Raven glared at Bellamy but didn't reply as Jasper burst into the tent.

"Bellamy! Oh… what? Where are you going?"

"Oh for god sake," cursed Bellamy.

Bellamy ended up taking both of them after quickly telling how to shoot a gun they set out into the forest carefully following the trail Clarke had left.

* * *

Clarke, Finn and Octavia walked through the forest until they got to a bridge stopping at the one end. They waited for what felt ages. Clarke was getting more worried as time went on, had Bellamy been able to follow her trail and was this really the right thing to do? She knew she had to do this in case they decided to turn against the Ark but it was still dangerous and Clarke didn't like that she was going in blind. Finn and Octavia looked calm though. Suddenly then was movement from the other side of the bridge and the Grounder they had tortured, Lincoln, ran across the bridge towards us. Octavia ran to meet him half way across the bridge and jumped into his arms. Clarke sighed, she knew Bellamy would be here by now as long as he could follow her trail and he would not be pleased that Octavia was with the Grounder. She was also a little mad herself.

* * *

Bellamy, Raven and Jasper had successfully followed the trail Clarke left and had walked through the trees and bushes to come down the side of the bridge. Bellamy could see Finn and Clarke standing with Octavia at their side of the bridge. His first thought was what was Octavia doing here? Then it hit him, she had been the one to help to Grounder escape even though she claim she had nothing to do with it. He was never going to let her out of camp again. His anger increased as the Grounder they had tortured started running across the bridge. Bellamy took aim with his gun 'just in case' he thought in his head. His sister ran to him and met him halfway jumping into his arms and Bellamy felt so mad at her, she had put the camp in danger and had disobeyed him. She was going to get herself killed hanging around with that Grounder.

It didn't help that Raven took that moment to comment "I guess we know how he got away," with a laugh.

As Lincoln put Octavia down Bellamy took aim again getting ready to kill the man who stole his sister when the trees on the other side of the bridge started to rustle and the rest of the Grounders stepped on to the bridge. He saw Clarke go to move back but Finn grabbed her and kept her at his side. Bellamy saw Clarke start to walk towards the female grounder and the two met in the middle of the bridge. He could see them talking back and forward it did not look as if it was going well.

"Grounder Princess looks pissed."

"Our Princess has that effect," said Bellamy smiling thinking in his head _my princess._

* * *

Clarke was walking towards the female grounder still amazed that they had horses. They met in the middle of the bridge. Clarke stuck her hand out and said "I'm Clarke."

The Grounder ignored her hand and just said "I am Anya."

"We want to find a way to live in peace."

"I understand," said the Anya harshly "You started a war you cannot finish."

"No, we didn't start a war."

"The missiles you launch burnt a village to the ground."

This confused Clarke they had never launched any missiles then she understood, the flares.

"They were not missiles they were flares, a signal, so our families know we were alive," Clarke tried to explain; "We didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"You invaded our lands and tortured one of our own," Anya was starting to look angrier by the second, "These are all acts of war."

Clarke was quite for a second thinking for the best way to calm the situation down. "I know," she said "That's why we need to put an end to all of this."

"Lincoln said that more of you are coming down."

"Yes and not just the guard, but doctors and farmers. We can help each other. The 100 already have basic skills of nearly every job on the Ark."

"Will your people accept the terms we agree to?" asked Anya.

Clarke went silent, she was unsure where they stood with the Ark, when she voiced this Anya smiled. The complete opposite of the react Clarke was expecting.

"Are you saying that you need to create peace with them also."

"Yes the council will not do well on earth, they are less adaptable and will want to keep a hold on their people but will do anything to protect them."

Anya nodded. "Lincoln also said that you lead with another, is that him?" Anya pointed towards Finn.

"No, I was told not bring him."

Anya smiled she could read Clarke like a book "But you did anyway, call him I will talk to you both."

Clarke turned her head and yelled "Bellamy, come out."

Octavia and Finn looked surprised and Bellamy walked out onto the bridge, glaring at Octavia as he past her. Finn looked so angry that Clarke had not trusted him.

Bellamy came to stand by Clarke a smirk now on his face.

"Clarke says you may not join back with the Ark, is this true?" asked Anya.

"It is."

"I understand you do not want to give up your leadership," she smiled again and continued "We can have a peace. You can keep your camp but you will help us with medical needs. In less serious cases they will go to your camp. In serious cases someone will come and get Clarke. Also when the rest of your people come down we will go with you to meet with them. Are those terms agreeable?"

They were very fair terms Bellamy and Clarke shared a look and agreed that they were agreeable.

"We will define the details at a later date. We will come to you. We may have peace but I do not want you to know where our camp is just yet."

It was then a light crossed the sky and three of them frowned, it was daylight and shooting stars should not be able to be seen.

"It's the Exodus ship but it's early. Wait, it's too fast. Where are the parachutes," Clarke exclaimed as the ship crashed to the ground in a fiery explosion.


	4. Returning to Camp

**This is Chapter 4. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Clarke stared at the cloud of smoke billowing up from the crash site, everyone on the bridge was still no one knew how to react. Clarke knew she had to be strong, she couldn't break down in front of the Grounders that saw her as the leader of the 100; if she was weak they were weak. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew instantly it was Bellamy.

Bellamy was watching Clarke carefully her mother was meant to be on that ship and he was unsure of how she would take it, he knew that she would not want to break down in front of the Grounders but he was unsure of what she would do. They had just managed to make peace with the Grounders they had to be careful.

Clarke pulled herself together and turned to face Anya; she was looking between Clarke and Bellamy curiously before her eyes settled on Bellamy's hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I'm guessing that was unexpected," she said with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes that drop ship wasn't meant to launch for another week."

"Who was on it may I ask?"

"Medical staff and some of the guard with some of the council were meant to be on the first Exodus ship. However, we cannot be sure as we have lost contact so we can offer no explanation as to who was actually on that drop ship and why it launch early," explained Bellamy. His hand had left Clarke's shoulder and made its way to sit on her lower back.

"Will you go check out the crash site?"

Clarke and Bellamy both nodded, "Yeah we will be doing that as soon as possible," Clarke spoke with a shaky voice.

"We will accompany you." Anya left no room for discussion, "There will be scouts at your camp tomorrow at mid-morning."

Before Clarke and Bellamy could argue Anya turned on her heel and walked back to her horse. They didn't even have time to tell her they wanted to go before then. They stayed in place until the Grounders had left. There was no point in trying to follow them; they would catch them before their camp was discovered. When the Grounders where out of sight everything crashed down on Clarke and she felt her knees go as she sank to the floor. Instead of catching her Bellamy sank to the floor with her. He did not say anything but just wrapped his arms around her as she cried over the loss of her mother. He had broken down on her now it was his turn to support her.

After she had stopped sobbing Bellamy picked her up and carried her back across the bridge towards the others. He saw that Raven and Jasper had come onto the bridge once the Grounders had gone. Everyone was silent as Bellamy stopped in front of them. Octavia who was holding Lincoln's hand stood with her head held high.

"Everyone back to camp, Octavia we are going to have a talk say goodbye."

"No, Bell we are now working with the Grounders. You have to except Lincoln."

Clarke felt Bellamy's hand tighten around her legs and back and she shifted in Bellamy's arm wanting to be put down but at the same time not wanting to be alone. Everything hurt. Bellamy put Clarke down on her feet and turned to Octavia.

"Octavia this has nothing to do with whether or not we are at peace with the Grounders but everything to do with the fact that you are my little sister."

"I have to grow up sometime," hissed Octavia.

"Can we not do this now? Let's just get back to camp," sighed Clarke she had had enough for today.

"You weren't meant to bring him," said Finn who sounded as if he were talking though his teeth as everyone turned to him.

Clarke and Bellamy glared at him as Clarke bit out "I'm not doing this now," and walked in the direction of camp knowing the others would not be far behind.

* * *

It was dark when they got back to camp and from the sound of it the unity day party had begun. The walk back had been quiet and nobody had wanted to ask Clarke if she was okay. Lincoln had gone back to his cave but Octavia had come back the camp under the glare of Bellamy. Clarke felt like she couldn't deal with this now she needed time alone where she could grieve. She had already broken down on the bridge but now she had had time to process what had happened she felt a lump in her throat and felt sick, she had never gotten to tell her mother she forgave her, said she would not even talk to her, never told her how much she loved her and now she never would.

They all walked into camp and it was clear none of them had seen the Exodus ship crash. Monty ran up to them.

"Where have you been, come on get into the party mood." Monty was clearly quite drunk and could not see that something was wrong.

"Monty not now, we need to get everyone's attention," said Bellamy glaring at Jasper as he went to grab the moonshine Monty was holding.

Bellamy made his way into the centre of camp Clarke following him quietly, she felt like she needed to be there to show the 100 a united front even though she wanted to crawl into her tent and cry some more.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP," bellowed Bellamy and all at once the drunken kids shut up and turn to face their rebel leader. "We have just got back from a meeting with the grounders and Clarke was able to make peace with them so will we have to get used to Grounders coming in to camp to set the finer details of the peace settlement." A cheer went up from the rest of the 100 as they realised Grounders would no longer be trying to kill them. "We will however still be training with the guns, those who are on the first lot of training I want you to stop drinking and go to bed as training starts a dawn tomorrow." There were grumblings from a few of those who knew they had to be up early. "Also I guessing none of you noticed that the Exodus ship launch early but it came in too fast and the parachutes failed. It crash landed not far from here. We will be checking this out tomorrow; the Grounders wish to accompany us they will arrive at the gate. All clear?" The teenagers who seemed to sober up with the news that Bellamy gave them nodded a few eyes shot towards Clarke where she was standing behind Bellamy.

The mood of the camp sobered up as people felt the party was over and began putting the moonshine away and moving towards their tents. Bellamy shot Clarke a worried look and once making sure Octavia, who was still ignoring him, was in her tent and there were guards on the wall followed Clarke to her tent.

* * *

Clarke had just laid down of her make-shift pallet when Bellamy entered her tent.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved beside her.

His words where all it took for Clarke to start crying her eyes out once again. Bellamy froze unsure of what to do, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of pulling her to him as he had no idea how she would react. He put a hand of his shoulder and was shocked as she leaned in put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"I want to go to the site as soon as possible," she sniffed.

"We have to wait for the Grounders as much as it annoys me we do need this peace."

"But survivors will need instant medical attention."

Bellamy's heart clench, he knew no one would had survived that crash and knew Clarke would have come to the same solution but she was trying to make herself feel better. They had to wait until the fire went down, it would take time to burn out.

"Don't worry Clarke just go to sleep," sighed Bellamy and he started to stroke Clarke's hair like he did with Octavia when she was younger.

Bellamy felt Clarke drop off to sleep, she was lay against his chest and his arms where surrounding her. Bellamy lay awake while Clarke breathed on to his neck. He turned his head slightly to look at the beautiful girl next to him; she looked peaceful in her sleep with no frown worrying her brow. Bellamy startled when he realised he really cared about her. He couldn't care about anyone but his sister, when he care about someone they got taken away from him, his mother and his sister where both taken away. He got Octavia only for her to be taken by that Grounder Lincoln. Bellamy knew he now had to be friendly with the man because of the truce but he didn't want him anywhere knew his sister. Bellamy knew that if he cared about Clarke she would be taken away as well, he didn't deserve her and his future was rocky no matter how much Clarke fought for him. Could he really let her turn her back against those who had raised her for him, he knew he wasn't that selfish not when it came to her. With that thought he knew he had to get out and distance himself from Clarke he couldn't allow himself to get too close her.

Bellamy gently rolled Clarke off him and scrambled to his feet; he paused at the flap to her tent and his heart hurt at the thought of what he couldn't have before he strode from Clarke's tent to his own.

* * *

**Thank you for the support and reviews for this story! I love that you like it. I hope it is sort of believable. **


	5. The Crash Site

**Chapter 5 hope you like it :) It does swear in this chapter not badly but I'm not sure of the language restriction for each rating. Does anyone know?**

* * *

Clarke woke up earlier than she normally did, she was nervous to go see the crash site. She knew no one could have survived but when she saw the crash site she would have the proof that her mother had died. She scolded herself she didn't know for sure her mother was on the drop ship but she had no way of finding out. Clarke noticed at that moment she was alone in her tent. She frowned, she was sure Bellamy was holding her when she went to sleep. Maybe he had already gotten up he was running a gun training session. Clarke got up and pulled on her boots and left her tent. She followed her usual routine. It didn't seem like yesterday there were getting the decision on Bellamy, it felt like a lifetime ago but then every day on earth seemed to age the teenagers about ten years. Clarke looked around she could see those doing the gun training, Miller, Monroe, Drew, Derek and even Jasper along with a couple of others stumbling around in the first morning light as they got up. Bellamy came out of his tent at that moment and Clarke had no idea why it hurt to see he left after she went to sleep. It wasn't like she had sleep with him and he had left he simple held her while she cried and went to sleep but it still hurt that he hadn't stayed. He had been so kind to her in the last two days and she really hoped he wasn't going to go back to being an asshole as she knew he wasn't.

* * *

Bellamy came out of his tent and his eyes instantly found Clarke, of course she had gotten up early. He saw the flash of hurt cross her face and knew it was because he left, even though he thought it was for the best. Bellamy felt guilt settle in his stomach, what was this girl doing to him? He had only held her while she cried why would she care if he left after she had gone to sleep but she did care and that was the problem for Bellamy. He decided that for now he would avoid her, she had seen too much of him in the last two days and that was never good. He had to reset their relationship; it wouldn't be too hard to do. However, his personal decision did not stop his eyes from following Clarke as she walked into the drop ship where the med-bay was. Bellamy sighed as he rounded up everyone who was in the gun training session and took them to an empty area just outside the camp near the gravestones after grabbing the guns.

* * *

Luckily no one got seriously hurt in the gun training session. The only injury they had was when Drew was waving his gun around in celebration much to the dismay of Bellamy and hit Bellamy around the head as he tried to stop him.

"Okay, I think that is enough of training today. Jasper, Derek and Monroe you will be going with me to the drop ship. Miller you will be in charge here there will be a guard with a gun on at all times. I know we don't have to worry about the Grounders anymore but we shouldn't get compliant and the Grounders weren't they only threat," ordered Bellamy as they made their way back to camp.

"Bellamy, you should probably go see if that bump on the head is okay," said Jasper quietly next to him.

"It will be fine; I don't need to bother Clarke with it," said Bellamy harshly.

Behind Bellamy everyone exchanged a look clearly their leaders had had another argument or something. They looked like they were getting on well yesterday when they got back.

"Oh dear," started Jasper "Looks like mom and dad have had another fight."

Bellamy heard him and turned to glare but didn't reply.

* * *

It was mid-morning when the Grounders showed up at the gate, there was three of them and they made quite a scene as they strolled into camp after be let in by a wary Miller. Anya had said that they would be scouts but clearly two of them were warriors as they strode their weapons on display. Clarke came out of the drop ship when she heard the commotion. She had already packed her bag and was ready to go as quickly as possible. The Grounders stopped before her and introduced themselves they tallest and biggest one seemed to be the one in charge.

"Hello, I'm Dwayne, this is Peter," Dwayne said gesturing to the other Grounder who looked like a warrior "and this is Stuart. He is a trained tracker and will help us get to the drop ship. You must be Clarke." To Clarke's surprise he stepped forward and offered his hand that Clarke shook with a smile. Before she could reply Bellamy came and stood beside her.

"Bellamy, this is Dwayne, Peter and Stuart. This is Bellamy he is my co-leader." Dwayne shook Bellamy's hand as well though it was more awkward as the two men size each other up. Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the men acting typically.

Jasper, Monroe and Derek soon made their way over to them as well as Raven and Finn. Clarke made all of the necessary introductions while the Grounders eyed the guns and the guards eyed the numerous weapons on the Grounders bodies. After an awkward moment Clarke cleared her throat and said "Let's get going then," and started heading to the gate.

Stuart and Finn where at the front of the group directing them on the way to go. They seemed unsure of at each other it was clear the direction they needed to go so the trackers did not have to do much work. However, both men wanted to be better than the other. Raven and Clarke exchanged a look and both rolled their eyes. They were walking next to each other in the middle of the group while Bellamy was bringing up the rear. The two Grounder warriors were walking one in front and one behind the girls which caused Bellamy to keep a careful eye on them. He did not trust the Grounders and the girls were both unarmed.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are currently in the middle of a male ego trip," Raven whispered to Clarke.

"That's because we are, they don't know or trust each other yet so everyone is puffing their chests out and trying to come out on top," said Clarke tiredly and then continued "And we are going to have to put up with it all day."

Both girls sighed realising that it would take it would take longer than just today for this all to died down and it was the last thing that they needed today.

"It's going to be a long day, isn't it," Raven moaned. Clarke just nodded in reply.

After that an uneasy silence settled over the group.

* * *

The crash site was at least a three hundred foot wide crater, the ship was broken up and you would not be able to see that it once was a drop ship if you did not know. Most of the fire was out, it was clear that the only reason it had not spread was because of the crater but there was still some small fires. There was no life anywhere in the crater that could be seen from the side of the crater.

"Okay, so we are looking for a black box or anything that can show me why the ship crashed," said Raven starting to walk down the slope the others following her.

Everyone kept alert but it was generally thought that most dangerous animals and whatever else was out there would be scared away by the crash and the explosion. Clarke walked past blackened burnt skeletons that were unidentifiable. Clarke wanted to cry again she had no way of telling if her mother was one of these skeletons, if she was on the drop ship then there was no way she would have survived. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Dwayne studying her.

"There was someone you knew on this ship wasn't there," he stated as a fact rather than a asking her.

"We have no way of telling who was on this ship," Clarke said stiffly.

"But there was someone who was meant to be on the first ship. You can't lie to me I can tell. You may be able to fool your people but a part of who we are is been able to read others. We are meant to be allies."

"Yes but some things are too personal to share," said Clarke curtly walking away from the Grounder warrior.

* * *

Raven and Finn where sorting through the wreckage turning to find the cause of the crash when Finn looked up and caught a glance at Clarke walking away from one of the Grounders towards a pile of rumble that looked like it was once part of the engine.

"Clarke shouldn't be out here," stated Finn watching Clarke.

"Her mom was meant to be on this ship, she wants answers just like the rest of us." Raven's tone and the glare she sent in Finn's direction made him drop the subject quickly but Raven was still hurt. She looked at Clarke and studied her, Clarke had made it clear to Finn that she wanted him to stop going after her and Raven saw how annoyed Clarke got with Finn which made it clear to Raven she wouldn't go after Finn. However, Finn still acted like he loved Clarke and this made Raven question whether she still wanted to be with Finn.

It was then she saw Clarke back away from the piece of metal she was studying covering her nose with her hand.

"Clarke! Get away its dangerous," Raven shouted running towards the blonde girl.

As Raven got beside Clarke her suspicions where confirmed.

"Rocket Fuel right?" said Clarke. Raven nodded. "How dangerous is it?" asked Clarke.

"Very, look I'll show you." Raven picked up a small stone and dipped it into the fuel before throwing it into one of the small fires that was not near anyone as she yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

They small fire exploded as the small amount of fuel touched it.

Raven smiled at Clarke and said excitedly "I've always wanted to do that," before adding to everyone else "We should clear out it's not safe."

"Okay everyone come on there. Remember stay in line," ordered Bellamy.

* * *

As they came within sight of the camp the Grounder's started to question Raven.

"So that stuff is extremely flammable. Is it stable?" asked Peter.

"No, no one should go near that sight. It could go up in flames any second."

"Okay," said Peter nodding "I'll make sure everyone is aware they are not to go near it for fear of death by explosion."

It wasn't long after that that the Grounders left with a promise that some would be by in the next few days to go over the peace treaty.

Walking into camp Clarke caught her first proper glimpse of Bellamy since this morning. She could see a bruise on his forehead along with a bump.

"Bellamy, what happened?" Clarke thought nothing of grabbing his head and pulling it so she could see it.

"It's nothing Clarke!" Bellamy said harshly before pulling away from Clarke and stalking away but not before seeing the hurt flash over Clarke's face. That's all Bellamy seemed to do today.

Finn snorted once he saw Clarke's face earning a glare from Raven. "I knew he wouldn't be nice for long," he said.

Clarke whirled on Finn and snarled "What?"

"Come on Clarke. I said you couldn't trust him and now he has dropped the nice guy act and gone back to acting like the asshole he is."

Clarke was stunned for a moment before replying "Bellamy's not an asshole. He is one of the guys down here that isn't and that doesn't include you."

Finn's eyebrow rose "Clarke what are you talking about he is selfish and only looks out for himself and Octavia and has already killed two people down here but no one seems to mind."

"No he hasn't. You are more of an asshole than him. You played two girls and are far more selfish, your crime was an escape for you it didn't help anyone," Clarke shot back.

"Yeah tell that to Atom and Dax."

Clarke was stunned again for a few seconds not realising how loud her and Finn's argument had gotten or that they had drawn a crowd "Bellamy wasn't going to kill Dax until he went after me and he didn't kill Atom."

"The acid fog doesn't kill Clarke he must have done it."

It was then Clarke looked around and saw most people staring including Bellamy who was stood on the ramp of the drop ship he eyes fixed on Clarke.

"There was nothing I could do for Atom. I had no choice I did want I had to do," Clarke looked into Finn's eyes as understanding flooded his face. Everyone around them started to whisper as it became clear to the camp that Clarke had been the one to kill Atom. The moment was tense and Clarke just wanted to get away.

"Leave me alone Finn, please," Clarke said before storming away to her tent.


	6. The Peace Settlement

Bellamy watched as Clarke stormed to her tent feeling guilty, he had been pushing her away and she still stood up for him against Finn. His hands balled into fists as he took in the camp they were all still stood as they had been when Clarke and Finn where arguing.

Bellamy had been on his way to see Monty who was working on the radio in the drop as he claimed to have more room in the drop ship than in the commination tent to see if he could send a message to the Ark. As much as Bellamy just wanted to forget the Ark he knew the camp needed answers on who was on the Exodus ship and why it had been launched. He had gotten as far as the ramp of the drop ship when he heard Clarke say his name and had turned to see her arguing with Finn. It was clear from looking at them that neither knew how loud they were being and could not see the crowd of people that were listening. Bellamy eyes did not leave Clarke as she defended him and admitted that she had killed Atom the gasp that went around the camp shocked him it was clear most people thought he had done it. He knew she was about to admit it when she met his eyes and he had wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her but that would be counterproductive.

The silence that followed felt tense and Bellamy had the urge to kill Finn or at least seriously hurt him because he had hurt his princess. No, he scolded himself he had to stop thinking that way about her.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK," Bellamy bellowed from where he was stood and quickly everyone went back to the jobs as Miller ran up to him to give him a load down of what happened that day.

"No problems and no serious injuries that Octavia couldn't handle, she's getting better at that healer stuff," Miller reported "Anything at the crash site?"

"No, it was too dangerous to stay. There wasn't anything there anyway just burnt pieces. No one could have survived there were… skeletons. It wasn't pleasant." They had reached Monty at the back of the drop ship by this point and Bellamy turned to him "Anything Monty?"

"No, Raven was right there is nothing wrong but I can't find a way to get direct contact. I've been trying to see if I could use Morse code and send the beep through the radio but that hasn't work either. There whole communications must be down. Sorry there is nothing we can do to communicate with them," Monty said running his hand though his hair.

Raven and Finn entered the drop ship catching the last of Monty's speech.

"I told you there was nothing we could do."

Bellamy turned to look at them and shot glares at Finn who was stood by Raven with his arms crossed glaring back. Miller moved slightly to stand between them knowing Bellamy would be close to hitting Finn after his argument with Clarke. The whole camp had heard what Finn said about Bellamy. Monty who had heard shouting but could not hear what it had been about looked confused as he looked between the two men.

"Do you have something to stay, Spacewalker?"

"Yeah, stop with the mood swings around Clarke; she should know the truth about you like the rest of us do."

Raven visibly stiffened. Why did everything come back to Clarke she wondered. She did not get to wonder for long as Miller seemed to be having to hold Bellamy back as he tried to get to Finn.

"Hey, calm down," said Monty rushing forward.

"You should stay away from her Spacewalker. I haven't hurt and never would," Bellamy yelled back to Finn.

"She shouldn't trust you!"

"And she should trust you," said Bellamy appalled.

Raven had had enough "Stop both of you;" Raven whirled to Finn "Am I not the most important thing to you. Do you even understand how it hurts when I see you with her? I'm done with you Finn."

Raven stormed out of the tent quickly followed by Finn.

Bellamy turned his back on Miller and Monty and blew out his breath.

"If you need me I'll be in my tent."

* * *

It was two days before the Grounders came and the tension in the camp was running at an all-time high. Bellamy was on watch stood on one of the guard platforms they had built, he couldn't get Clarke out of his head and he couldn't even look at another girl. He was doing his best to avoid the blonde healer but it was getting more difficult to stay away. Bellamy had given himself more watches than everyone else so he could get some peace and quiet. He spotted the Grounders while they were quite far away and he praised himself that he saw them. They moved silently and gracefully through the forest completely at home. He called to one of the younger delinquents to run and tell Clarke they were coming and get Drew to take over his watch.

* * *

Clarke was patching up Hannah, a girl who was fifteen and locked up for stealing food, she had cut her finger while skinning a rabbit. Luckily it was not deep but Clarke needed to clean it so it would not get infected. She had had a busy morning and boy around fourteen called Calum had come in with a deep cut to the leg and was currently resting in the corner where Clarke could keep an eye on him and George had come in with a head injury he was been watched by Octavia who was keeping him awake by talking to him a mile a minute. It was more likely that she was scaring him. A young boy that Clarke could not remember the name of came running into the drop ship.

"Clarke the Grounders are here." He seemed far too excited.

"Okay we will meet them in here. Help me clean off the table."

The boy looked sheepish "I can't I've got to get Drew to take over Bellamy's watch."

Clarke sighed and looked at Hannah who helped her clear the table of medical supplies and put them away.

Twenty minutes later Bellamy entered the drop ship followed by Anya and Dwayne and two other unknown Grounders. They made the necessary introductions (the other Grounders were Jacob and Faith) before standing around the table to discuss the peace treaty.

"We will exchange medical knowledge as you already know. We would also like to discuss the fact that you have guns."

"Surely you are not the only threat on Earth that we have to defend ourselves against," said Bellamy calmly.

"No but we would like to gain some guns and bullets," Anya seemed to be the only one doing the talking the rest were stood behind their leader.

Bellamy crossed his arms and tried to calm himself "That would mean we would lose some of our defence. What if we exchange military knowledge as well? I assume none of you would be able to handle a gun. I could teach you and in return we you could training us with swords and bows and arrows."

"That sounds fair, how many guns are we talking about?"

Bellamy and Clarke both did the mental maths at the same time they had forty guns and at the moment about twenty rounds for each gun.

"How about ten guns with ten rounds each," proposed Bellamy.

Anya raised her eyebrow "Twenty guns and what will happen when the bullets run out?"

"Ten guns with fifteen rounds each. Jasper is working on new gunpowder; we will let you know when he has it figured out."

Anya nodded "How about fifteen guns with fifteen rounds each."

"Agreed," said Clarke quickly she shot Bellamy a look that stopped him from arguing back they still had more guns and rounds per gun than the Grounders.

"If we are exchanging military knowledge then are we agreed to come to the aid of the other in military conflicts." Bellamy and Clarke both agreed. "Anything else?"

"Knowledge on the earth and the plants." Anya agreed knowledge would be shared between each camp.

The Grounders brought out a map and they then spent an hour going over territories so each camp had their own hunting grounds. It also meant that the 100 camp could expand slightly.

The territories were copied on to the map Clarke had no matter how out of date it was while making adjustments to things that had changed. Clarke and Bellamy both escorted the Grounders out of camp shaking each of their hands as they left with the number of guns promised. Some Grounder would be along the next day to start training. Clarke turned to Bellamy as they left and she smiled.

"That went well."

"Yeah," said Bellamy quietly before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**I would just like to say I do have an plan on the Clarke and Bellamy front**


	7. It was the hunter's fault

**Just to answer a question: Bellamy's not going to sleep with Raven in this story because it really annoyed me when it happened on the show. I also completely agree that Bellamy is the right choice for Clarke I mean they are perfect for each other.**

* * *

It had been a week since the peace with the grounders had begun and the 100 were getting use to Grounders in the camp every day. The knowledge that the Grounders had of earth was very useful they knew which plants were poisons and which could be used as medicine. Monty had spent most of the last week divided between finding and learning about different plants and herbs and fiddling with electronics with Raven. Bellamy had been training the Grounders on how to use the guns and in return had learnt how to use a bow and arrows and a sword. It turns out that certain members of the 100 camp were better at the Grounders way than others. Myles and Monroe had picked up on how to use a bow and arrow quicker than they had learnt how to aim a gun properly which annoyed Bellamy no end especially as Bellamy was not very good at picking up the new skill along with Miller and Jasper who were quickly becoming good friends. Clarke had a new nurse in the form of Faith who came everyday along with any patients to learn from Clarke and even she had to admit she liked the extra help and soon became friends with Faith. Lincoln quite often helped out as well but he mainly helped Monty.

They were in the middle of cleaning out a small cut that one of the younger members of the 100 had gotten. He was eyeing Faith like he did not trust her; it was difficult for some people to be comfortable around them. Faith finished and looked over at Clarke.

"I don't think it needs stitches," she stated confident from what she had learnt over the last few days.

Clarke quickly glanced at the boys legs and agreed with Faith telling her just to cover it and they would check it again tomorrow. Even though it did not need stitches Clarke like to keep an eye on all cuts as some people could not be trusted to keep it clean and even the small scrape could get infected.

"There you go," said Faith kindly to the boy as she covered his leg in a bandage "All done."

"Thank you," muttered the boy quietly mainly because Clarke shot him a look as he got down off the table and walked out of the drop ship Clarke shaking her head as he went.

Faith smiled as she looked at Clarke "They will get use to us … eventually."

"Yeah I know," sighed Clarke.

It was then that the noise of the hunters coming back to camp drifted into the drop ship. Both Clarke and Faith left the drop ship to see what they had returned with.

* * *

The hunter group was made up of the 100 hunters and some grounder hunters who were showing them the best ways of stalking prey and the best way to track animals. The downside of this meant both Bellamy and Finn had been with the hunting group. As they were teaching them how to hunt Bellamy gave a couple of the animals to the grounders to take back to their camp.

Bellamy walked into the middle of camp a deer slung across his back, Peter who turned out to be a hunter and not a warrior was next to him also with a deer of his back. Bellamy and Peter had started to get on well while Dwayne and Bellamy seen to like to outdo one other even though Bellamy was better with a gun and Dwayne was better with a bow and arrow. Miller and Drew where carrying a boar between them and others where carrying smaller animals. They took them to a table where some people would skin then animals before putting them into the smoke house. The only structure the 100 had built. Bellamy looked towards the drop ship and his eyes met Clarke's, it had not gotten better between them and it was becoming clear to the camp as well as the Grounders who came to camp every day. He dropped his eyes first and went to check on everything in the camp was still running smoothly, stopping to talk to Octavia on the way. Clarke sighed and got a look of sympathy from Faith.

"Some men are complete idiots."

Clarke nodded her agreement.

* * *

It was not until later in the afternoon when Clarke and Faith finally made their way out of the drop ship to get something to eat that anything appeared to be wrong. It started with Derek who had been out with the hunting group that morning collapsing. Clarke and Faith both ran over to the boy and looked over him not wanting to move him until they knew they could. Clarke took his pulse and checked him nothing seemed to be wrong.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Bellamy standing over Clarke.

"I don't know we need to move him into the drop ship," she responded.

Bellamy gestured to Miller and they went to pick him up between them as he began to come around. On the way to the drop ship Clarke quizzed them all on how much he had had to eat and drink that day. They answered that they made sure everyone had had something to drink and they had all eaten when they returned to camp. Once Derek was lying on the table in the drop ship Clarke checked him over again.

"Your pulse has risen. How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Weak and really hot."

Clarke felt his forehead and said "Okay your burning up I'll get a cloth." Clarke waved to Bellamy, Miller and Faith who were standing around the drop ship and they scrambled to get damp cloths. Clarke took his top off to try and cool him down and applied damp cloths to his fore head neck and chest.

"Hey, Clarke," Derek whimpered.

"Yeah."

"I feel really sick," he mumbled.

Miller ran and got a bucket just in time for Derek to heave. Bellamy jumped towards the table and helped Derek to roll over as he threw up into the bucket. Once he stopped throwing up Bellamy eased him back on to his back.

"Err… I don't know if this helps to diagnose whatever is wrong with him but his vomit is glowing," said Miller disgustedly.

Faith's head whipped around and ran to see the bucket Miller was pushing away from him.

"Oh my God, I know what's wrong! No one can leave the drop ship this is highly contagious but we need to talk to all the hunters they could have this."

"I'll go yell them in hear but tell them not to go near any of us," said Miller.

* * *

The hunters piled into one side of the drop ship while Clarke, Faith, Miller and Bellamy stood by Derek. Faith crossed her arms and levelled a glare at the Grounders in the hunting group which included Peter.

"Did you by any chance go near the mines when you were hunting?" she asked.

"I don't think we were that near to it."

"Really, then can someone tell me why this boy has the illness that we got a few years ago that we named the miners illness that starts with them collapsing and increases with an increase in heart rate, fever and vomiting!" Faith's voice rose as she got further through her rant.

"Okay so one of the deer's may have gotten close to it but we thought we were far enough away from the mines that it wouldn't matter," Peter said his voice deflated he knew he had messed up.

"So how long does it take to pass what is the end result," Clarke spoke up from her place beside Derek with her arms folded.

"Most people just get gradually better but it kills about one-in-ten people. It all depends on how people's bodies fight the infection some people can be around it without contracting the illness," explain Faith then added "We need Lincoln."

* * *

It only took until the end of the day for twenty people to get the illness most of them were the hunters but some were from the camp that came into contact with them. The Grounders had not gone home but sent a message to their people explaining what had happened. All the hunters were in the drop ship whether or not they had signs of the illness. Clarke, Faith, Lincoln and Octavia (who had only being allowed to help because she argued she had been around Bellamy when he came back to camp) were running around the drop ship trying to keep all the patients cool as everyone who had the illness was too weak to move they kept the patients on their sides. Bellamy who had not contracted the illness was trying to help and getting in the way his eyes seem to go between Clarke and Octavia making sure they were okay. The rest of the hunters who were not ill were sitting on the second level of the drop ship. They had not yet figured out who would and would not get the illness Lincoln said it depended on a person immune system but living on the Ark meant everyone had pretty much had being exposed to the same things. However, it also depended on genetics.

It was staring to get dark when Derek took a turn for the worst. Clarke was stood by his head trying to cool him and stroking his hair like she had with Atom. She took his pulse once more and it was far too fast.

"Okay, Derek your pulse is getting really fast we need to try and slow it down just breathe in and out with me." He nodded and matching his breathing to Clarke's but it wasn't working. They had only taken a couple of breathes when he went to heave again. Clarke grabbed the bucket and put it under his mouth while rubbing his back. She felt his heart slow under her hand and sighed in relief.

"His heart beat is slowing," she called across the room to Lincoln. His head snapped up.

"Has his fever broken?" he asked warily

"No," Clarke said worriedly.

He race over and mumbled "This is bad; when they're getting better the fever breaks firsts."

"And when the heart beat drops first?" Clarke asked already knowing.

Lincoln just looked at her and she knew Derek was going to die.

"No!" Clarke cried trying desperately to get his fever to break that's when Bellamy ran over.

"There is nothing we can do," said Lincoln morbidly "Just try and sooth him."

Bellamy watched as Clarke hummed to Derek as she had hummed to Atom while his breathes got more sallow.

* * *

Derek had been taken outside to buried and Clarke and Bellamy had moved on to other patients both shaken up that they had lost one of the 100 and there had been nothing they could do about it. They were not too far apart which is why Bellamy noticed before anyone else.

Clarke suddenly felt really weak; her legs began to shake as she held on to the table Monroe was on. She only had time to think oh no before her legs gave out and she fell others to floor. Bellamy who was kneeling next to Miller both trying to joke about his condition saw Clarke falling and moved faster than anyone could ever had imaged. He caught Clarke just before she hit the floor. He pulled her towards his chest and walked over to where Octavia was setting up a place for Bellamy to set her down.

"No princess not you. I can't lose you," Bellamy mumbled as he carried her over. Octavia handed him some damp cloths and left him to deal with her. "God Clarke I need you to make it through this."

When Clarke came to the first thing she saw was Bellamy and she frowned.

"Bellamy what?"

"Shshsh, Save your strength."

"Bellamy, I'm sure some people who are worse than me I've only just got it. Go help them," she said trying to push him away.

Bellamy scoffed and continued to put damp cloths on her body.

"Do you want to take your top off to help cool you down?" he asked completely innocently.

Clarke eyes narrowed "I'm good."

After a few minutes of Bellamy taking care of her she asked him "Why are you doing this. You have been ignoring me for a week."

Bellamy sighed he could not lie to Clarke when she was ill. He could not stay away from her anymore he had been caving for the past few days and now there was a possibility that she was going to die he could not handle it anymore. He looked Clarke in her eyes and she gasped at the emotion she saw there it was physical hurting him to see her ill. It was then that she heaved and Bellamy grabbed a bucket holding it for Clarke as she was sick brushing her hair back as he did so. Once she stopped she relaxed against the blanket she looked so exhausted.

"Clarke, I have to tell you something," Bellamy said, he got Clarke's attention and he carried on "I've been staying away from you because I thought it was for the best. I let you in and you saw who I truly was and I started to care about you."

"Then why?" was all Clarke asked.

"Because I lose everyone I care about. I thought that if I distance myself from you then I couldn't get hurt but I'm might lose you now. It hasn't worked and I can't image doing this without," Bellamy finished.

Clarke smiled and grabbed his hand "You're not going to lose me. I'll be damned if I let this get me when I've survived everything else."

"And I'm going to sit here and looked after you until can get up," said Bellamy as Clarke heaved once again.


	8. Recovery and Party

**Chapter 8 hope you like it**

* * *

Over the course of the night some of those who were ill started to gradual get better. There were three more fatalities Andrew, Katie and Reed who were all taken to be buried. More people kept getting the illness and by the middle of the night half the camp was ill in the drop ship with all the hunters who had been exposed to the disease but not gotten it running around trying to take care of them all. The rest of camp had been told to get some sleep. Most of the Grounders were fine only a few had contracted the illness they put it down to the fact that they had been exposed to it before and would therefore have built immunity to it.

All the way through the night Bellamy sat with Clarke while she tried to fight of the illness he would not even try to get some sleep claiming he could sleep when she was better. There seemed to be no time scale for the illness and people fought it off quicker than others. The first person to recover was Miller. When his fever broke it was shouted all through the drop ship by Faith who had been checking on him.

"His fevers gone, he's getting better!"

There was a cheer from those who were playing nurse, they counted it as a small victory that one person was better after losing four.

"That's good," whispered Clarke. Bellamy did not respond just smiled at her and continued to stroke her hair with one hand while the other held a cloth to her forehead.

Shortly after Miller's fever broke Finn brought Raven into the drop ship she was unconscious, she was put in one of the only spaces left near Clarke. Clarke had not spoken to either of them since she had the big argument with Finn she had been avoiding him, when he seem to want to talk to her about it she walked in the opposite direction.

"Finn you need to stay in here now you have been exposed," Lincoln called out.

Finn nodded as he moved away from Raven so Octavia could roll her on her side and get damp cloths.

"We are running out of cloths," Octavia called to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Wash the ones from Miller he doesn't need them anymore and if need be just limit a person to one," Clarke called back weakly.

Finn's head snapped up at Clarke's voice and he made his way over to her.

"Are you okay, Clarke?" he asked.

"Does it look like she is okay," ground out Bellamy not taking his eyes off Clarke.

"Well do you want help? I can take over," offered Finn.

"No!" Clarke said as harshly as she could "Go look after the others."

Finn walked away in a huff and it was obvious that Bellamy was tense; it lasted only until Clarke threw up once more.

* * *

Miller was slowly getting better, he had stopped feeling sick and had managed to sit up by the time others started to feel better. Monroe, Jacob, Drew, Myles and one of the grounders were all feeling better, their fevers had broken and the sickness was going.

"It seems that the longer you have it the more chance you have of getting over it," said Clarke quietly to Bellamy.

He smiled "How did you come up with that theory Princess?"

"Well, more people are getting better. The Derek, Andrew, Katie and Reed didn't have it for long," explain Clarke.

"Good theory. Does this mean you're going to get better?"

Clarke smiled and relaxed back against the blanket.

* * *

It took until just before dawn for Clarke's fever to break. When it did Bellamy sighed in relief, he did not realise how worried he had been about Clarke until he knew for sure that she was getting better. If she had died he did not know what he would have done. She kept him calm and made sure he did not make bad or rash decisions he needed her just as much as she needed him. By this point over half of those who were sick had gotten better and many had been dismissed by Lincoln and Faith who was learning quickly. Clarke mentioned this to her when she stopped to check on her, making sure Bellamy was not annoying her.

"How do you know so much about this illness?"

"We all know about the illness I shocked none of us knew what it was the minute he collapsed. I have first-hand experience on how awful it can be," she said.

"I'm glad you got over it," said Clarke with a smile she was really getting to like Faith.

"I'm glad you're getting better. This camp couldn't survive without you."

* * *

By the time most of the camp that were not sick or stuck in the drop ship where up most of those who were sick were better, they had only had one more fatality. Clarke was better and moving around, she was watching Raven who been the last one to get sick and was only just coming down from her fever. Bellamy who had refused to get some sleep if she was staying up was stood in the corner of the drop ship glaring at her, he was sure she still needed rest even though she had managed to nap throughout the night. Clarke ignored him and helped Raven.

"Has the sickness stopped yet?" she asked.

"No not quite and I still feel really weak."

"Okay well I'm going to start cleaning the drop ship. I'll check on you in a bit." Clarke started to move away but Raven called her back weakly.

"Don't you need to rest you have only just recovered."

"That's what I keep telling her," Bellamy shouted up.

Raven and Clarke exchanged a look and both managed a giggle at Bellamy's annoyed face.

"But seriously Clarke you need to rest," continued Raven, ignoring Bellamy.

Clarke was about to reply when Finn entered the drop ship.

"I'm just coming to check on Raven."

"Go away Finn, I don't want to talk to you. I told you I'm done," sighed Raven "And I don't have the energy to deal with you."

Finn shot a look that screamed help at Clarke, she scoffed as she realised that Finn never truly love her he just thought he did as he did not want to be alone. Raven always claimed that he looked after her but Finn needed someone just as much. He was just playing them both since Raven landed.

"I think you should leave Finn," Bellamy growled from across the drop ship.

Finn had not even seen Bellamy when he entered and he turned in his direction to glare at him.

"It's none of your business Bellamy."

"Actually it is. Raven has made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you and Clarke definitely doesn't want to talk to you after your argument. If your bothering people in this camp then it is my business," reasoned Bellamy.

Finn huffed and turned on his heel and left.

* * *

It had been a day since everyone had gotten better and Clarke and Bellamy called a meeting with the Grounders. Bellamy was stood with his arms crossed facing Dwayne and Lincoln who had become responsible for the Grounders at the 100 camp the map on the table between them.

"Why did you not tell us about the mines and the possibility of the illness?" questioned Bellamy glaring at the two men. He still had competition with Dwayne but he had slowly begun to accept Lincoln after realising Octavia truly loved him. There were bets on how long it would take for Lincoln to move into the camp.

Lincoln looked uneasy he had not been in the meeting and was unsure why it had been left out. He was going to leave Dwayne to deal with it though.

"Honestly," started Dwayne "It is not within your boundaries and those with you should have pointed this out to you. I believe you were following a deer anyway. We did not think that you needed to know. We purposely crossed out this area look," he pointed at the map and Bellamy and Clarke both saw that the area was mark in red.

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look they both thought the same thing. The Grounders did not intentionally let us get this illness. They had to continue to work together.

That's when Jasper and Monty came in. They stopped in the doorway as all eyes in the drop ship went to them.

"Did you need us?" asked Clarke.

"Well, we were just going to ask if we could have a sort of party as we have left over moonshine from unity day," Jasper said hesitantly.

Bellamy rolled his eyes "We are in a meeting."

"S…sorry," stuttered Monty.

"Have a party if you want," Clarke smiled and turned to the Grounders "You can stay if you want."

"You have your answer now off you go," Bellamy waved at Jasper and Monty shaking his head as they scrambled away.

Lincoln had a smile on his face as Bellamy and Clarke looked back.

"What?" asked Clarke.

"You really don't know what they call you behind your back," Faith's face showed shock.

"Err… no," Bellamy knew he heard Jasper say it the other day but he did not want to say it in front of Clarke.

* * *

Later Clarke walked out of the drop ship, the Grounders had gone they turned down the offer to stay except for Lincoln who had a cup of moonshine sat next to Octavia. He looked fairly at easy surrounded by people who less than two weeks ago kept him prisoner. Raven walked up beside Clarke and sighed.

"Why are we celebrating again?" she asked.

"I have no clue but lets the kids have fun for once and anyway you missed the last party shouldn't you be enjoying yourself," Clarke smiled at her.

Luckily Raven smiled back "What is there to celebrate?"

"That you're alive. Look just because you broke up with Finn doesn't mean that you can't live. Screw him and enjoy life."

"Well your coming too," Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the camp fire and pulled her down near Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Lincoln.

* * *

Clarke was still on her first cup of moonshine while those around her where pretty drunk, she did not feel as though she could relax as she could be needed any minute at least one person needed to be responsible.

Looking across the camp fire she saw yet another girl go over to flirt with Bellamy and she could not help but to smile when he batted her off and stood to make his way over to Clarke followed by Miller. Bellamy collapsed next to Clarke and Miller went and sat with Monty, Jasper and Raven and looked instantly happier.

"Not drinking Princess," Bellamy smirked at her.

"Someone needs to be responsible."

"I'm staying sober Princess. That's why I came over here everyone else is annoying when they are drunk," he sighed.

Clarke laughed and leaned into Bellamy then she noticed both Octavia and Raven smirking at her. She quickly moved away but Bellamy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Princess … I err," started Bellamy he clearly wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"What Bellamy?"

Bellamy did not reply he just grabbed Clarke's face and pulled her to him bring her lips to his. Clarke felt her heart skip a beat and gasped. Bellamy pulled back at smiled at her. Clarke went to kiss him back but he stopped her.

"Clarke wait, if you kiss me now I'm not going to let you go understand?"

Clarke pulled Bellamy back to her kissing him again. This time was more passionate and Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to deepen the kiss. They broke apart to the sound of cheering and looked up to see everyone staring at them, some whooped and others whistled. Octavia looked as though she was going to burst and Raven was giggling at them clearly see had too much to drink.

Clarke turned to Bellamy and hid her face in his chest; he chuckled and wrapped his arms round her.

"Okay everyone shut up," Bellamy yelled and everyone turned away going back to what they were doing before.

Octavia and Raven still had the biggest grins on their face.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I really want Raven to be happy so Monty or Miller I'm not sure. And thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Also to those you want Bellamy to hit Finn please be patience. ;)**


	9. The Morning after the night before

Clarke woke up slowly the next morning and frowned when she realised she was not in her own tent and she was naked. It was then she felt a weight on her stomach and someone's hand in her own by her head. Clarke looked down and saw Bellamy's head resting on her stomach fast asleep, Clarke smiled he looked so peaceful and younger when he slept. He no longer worn the frown that he did when he was awake in fact Clarke swore she saw the hint of a smile on his lips not a smirk but a smile. His whole body looked less tense like he was finally relaxed. Clarke turned her head to gaze at their entwined hands his on top of hers she smile and started to circle her thumb over his. She turned her head back to Bellamy and started to play with his hair. She decided that she loved his curls it made him look freer and less Ark-like. Clarke knew that she could not move without disturbing him but was perfectly fine with lying there for a while forgetting their duties. No one would be up anyway when Clarke and Bellamy had gone back to his tent the party was still in full swing.

It was then Bellamy started to stir he moaned and turned his head so his face was planted in Clarke's stomach. She felt him smile against her skin; "Morning Princess" and he gently kissed her stomach twice before lifting his head meeting her eyes.

"Morning Bell." Bellamy smiled at the nickname and moved up to kiss her good morning. Clarke sighed as he moved away from her lips to her jaws and then down her neck.

Clarke hummed "This is a good start to the morning."

Bellamy stopped and smirked down at Clarke "So I guess that you don't regret it."

Clarke smacked him, "Don't ruin it Bell."

"You know what this means right," Bellamy was still smirking at her.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at him a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Your mine." Bellamy did not give Clarke time to reply before nibbled on her bottom lip and kissing her once more.

They broke apart to the sounds of movement around the camp. Bellamy sighed and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder casually resting his lips against her neck.

"We're going to have to get up aren't we," he mumbled against her skin.

"Yeah," breathed Clarke.

They lay there for another ten minutes in silence which led Clarke to over analyse everything that had happened. Bellamy had kissed her front of the whole camp that was only just sinking in, could he really not help himself or was it more than that. She did not want to be like the other girls, though she has not seen anyone go in or come out of his tent since just before they went to the bunker. It made her feel slightly better.

They dragged themselves out of bed and got dressed though Bellamy could not resist pulling Clarke to him running his hands through her hair while moving it over her shoulder so he could kiss her shoulder lightly. He rested his head on the same spot and run his hands down her body before letting her go to finish dressing. Bellamy was just about to leave the tent when Clarke grabbed his arm and stopped him turning him to face her.

"Bellamy why did you kiss me in front of the whole camp?"

He looked confused and angry at the same time.

"Well you didn't complain last night," he said defensively.

"I'm just curious."

Bellamy's face softened as he understood "Clarke I couldn't help myself. I was completely mesmerised by you I forgot where we were until I heard them cheering. The fact that it also made it clear to everyone that you are mine was just an added bonus," he had a smile on his face now.

Clarke sighed and rose up on her toes to kiss him one last time before they exited the tent.

* * *

Exiting the tent Clarke and Bellamy saw that most of the camp was already up and stumbling around with hangovers. They both felt smug as neither had drunk much and did not have hangovers. A couple of people noticed Clarke leaving Bellamy's tent but none of them seemed too surprised except for Finn. Finn was stood on the ramp of the drop ship clearly waiting for Clarke to go into the med-bay glaring in their direction. Clarke nudged Bellamy and brought it to his attention. He simply wound his arm round her waist pulled her in close. It was at that moment that Raven stumbled out of Miller's tent with him close on her heels; they froze where all eyes in the camp went to them. Clarke smirked at Raven but she replied with a quick shrugged of the shoulders and made her way over to her. She did not have many friends in camp but felt like she need girl talk so she wanted to talk to Clarke. That was when Finn lost it he stormed over to Clarke and Bellamy and got there just after Raven.

"Really, your both going to humiliate yourselves like this," he half yelled.

Raven and Clarke shared a look while Bellamy stiffened.

"What!" Raven and Clarke shot back together.

"Raven you clearly slept with Miller just to get back at me," at this Miller, who had come over when Finn stormed over originally to stop Bellamy killing the guy, stiffed and wanted to kill the guy himself. "And Clarke," continued Finn "Bellamy really. He has slept with half the girls in camp do you realise how stupid you look."

Bellamy laughed darkly "You're the one who looks stupid you tried to play two girls of course they were both going to leave you they deserve better than you."

Finn looked madder than anyone had ever seen him. "You're just using Clarke she will figure it out eventually."

At that Bellamy leapt forward punching Finn in the face it knock him down but Bellamy did not stop. Clarke and Raven both looked at Miller expectantly he did not look like he wanted to save Finn but did anyway.

"Bellamy, don't he's not worth it," sighed Miller pulling on Bellamy's shoulders.

Bellamy shrugged Miller off him and pinned Finn to the floor, "Stay away from both of them. Do you hear me? Raven deserves better and Clarke is mine and I'm never letting her go."

Bellamy stood and let Finn go, he scrambled away. Clarke put her hand on Bellamy's arm and he turned into her touch before yelling at everyone who was staring to get to work. They cleared away but this revealed Lincoln and Octavia stood outside the tent she had been sharing with Raven the one that they would have had to themselves last night. Bellamy tensed up again and his eyes narrowed on the Grounder. Octavia seeing this pulled Lincoln away and into the drop ship. Clarke ran a soothing hand down Bellamy's arm.

It was a good thing that at that point a yell from gate came that the Grounders had arrived and everyone parted ways to get on with their day.

* * *

Clarke was in the med-bay with Faith, Octavia and Lincoln who was still hiding out though Bellamy had left on a hunting trip. Raven walked in and collapsed on the bed Clarke was sat on taking a break. She needed girl talk about what had happened and who better than Clarke and Octavia. She earned grins off Clarke and Octavia.

"So Miller huh," teased Octavia.

Raven groaned "I don't know. Finn was right I did it to get back at him but he was so nice and sweet this morning."

"Oh dear how completely terrible that he is a nice guy," said Octavia sarcastically receiving a violent look off Raven.

"Do you like him?" asked Clarke "You know as more than a rebound," she added.

"I don't know," repeated Raven dropping her head in her hands.

"I think he likes you. He looked ready to kill Finn this morning," Octavia said trying to be helpful.

"Okay can we change the subject like the fact that Lincoln is still hiding in drop ship when Bellamy is hunting," Raven pleaded but her tone got happier as she went on to tease Lincoln.

From across the room Faith raised her eyebrows looking between Octavia and Lincoln then rolling her eyes.

"Well Clarke can keep him calm," Octavia shot back attempting to keep Lincoln from being the topic of the conversation.

"Oh is there some new gossip on that front," Faith looked far too excited.

"They are together now," Octavia said evilly and Faith giggled.

"God you sound like those two last night," groaned Clarke.

"This has been building for weeks the camp can finally breathe a sigh of relief," explained Octavia.

"And the winners of the bet can collect their winnings," added Raven.

"Wait what bet!" exclaimed Clarke.

It was that moment that the hunters came back and Bellamy made his way into the drop ship. He looked around as everyone just stared back at him.

"What's go…" he started but Monty ran in behind him.

"I had a brilliant idea last night and just remembered it!" Monty exclaimed.

"While you were drunk?" questioned Bellamy.

"Yes, I'm a genius it is possible. Look we could make radios. We all know how hard it is to keep track of all the groups going out of camp and this will make it easier."

"You do realise we would have to take apart the radio," asked Raven.

Monty's face fell he clearly had not thought this "We could look for parts."

It was at that moment everyone began to think of the ark and if they were even still there. No one in camp that had family on the Ark wanted to think they were dead. Raven and Monty started to debate the radios and whether they would need to dismantle the radio or if it was possible to have both. Clarke crossed over to Bellamy stepping up to his side.

"We need to talk to the camp about the Ark." Bellamy nodded in reply sliding his arm around Clarke's waist and pulling more into his side. "Oh and there was a bet on us getting together."

Bellamy hummed loving how Clarke felt against him until it sunk in what she had said. "Wait What!?"

The conversation in the drop ship stopped as everyone turned to look at the couple guiltily.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to get everything about the bet out of Octavia, Raven and Monty. They found out that Jasper and Monty had been the ringleaders, Monty had paled when that had come out. It turned out that nearly everyone in the camp had had some sort of bet. Raven had won along with Jasper and Monroe. After Clarke had managed to calm Bellamy and convince him to let the camp have some fun he went to call a camp meeting to discuss the Ark.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy were stood in front of everyone in the camp by the fire.

"We have not been able to contact the Ark in over a week and we can't tell whether they are still alive up there. It is time to start living like they will not be following us down as that maybe what happens and we always need to be prepared. Winter is just around the corner and we need to prepare start finding ways to keep warmer. I'm sure we can do it as look at how far we have already come," at that Bellamy spread his arms out gesturing to the camp. "If the Ark does come down we want to show them what we have achieved. Do we want them to come down and take over like we were nothing?" There was a chorus of 'no' that came from everyone in the camp very enthusiastically. "We can make a stand against the Ark and show them that we are permanent, we are important everyone one of you matters here. Do we want to go back to the Ark system?" again there was a chorus of 'no's'. "Then we can do this our own way," finished Bellamy to a loud cheer.

"What about our parents?" came a voice from the back of the crowd.

"They can join us or if you want to you can go back to the Ark camp if they come down," answer Clarke reasonably. From the murmurs around the crowd no one wanted to go back to the ways things were on the Ark. Clarke and Bellamy smiled at each other as it became clear the camp agreed and wanted independence just as much as they did.

"See I told you no one would leave us," Clarke had a smirk on her face that she had definitely picked up from Bellamy.

"Now we just need a way to show the Ark we are permanent."

* * *

**I hope you all like this. I had to go with Miller as it fit better in the end and sorry for the late update I knew how I wanted this chapter to end but no idea how to get there. Also I will try and update before Saturday as that is when I go back to Uni and I'm not sure if the wifi in my house has been sorted yet.**


	10. Cabins

**Sorry Sorry Sorry. I know I'm terrible. I've just been catching up with house mates and starting second year of uni (I know its no excuse). I will try to be better.**

* * *

"Cabins," Clarke said as she walked into Bellamy's tent.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from the map he had laid out on the table. The Grounders who had been helping the 100 hunt were staying at their own village from now on after teaching Bellamy all they knew. He was planning hunting trips but keeping in the boundaries set when Clarke burst into his tent with more energy than he had ever since her have before.

"A way to show we are permanent we need to build cabins. It will also help with protecting against the cold," explained Clarke.

Bellamy nodded "So what are you planning," he turned to lean against the table giving Clarke his full attention.

"I thought we could start with a meeting hall where we could all move into then build cabins for four or five people in each then the meeting hall could be used for well meetings and eating. We would build more so eventually everyone could have their own cabin but for now they will have to share."

"It's a good idea, draw up the plans and we will start building them, the meeting hall first. I will also announce it and people can start decide who they want to live with," Bellamy smiled.

"I'll start on the plans then," Clarke went to walk out of Bellamy's tent when he grabbed her arm and twirled her around pulling her into his chest wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly.

"And what about you Princess?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"You will be sharing a cabin with me and seeing as we are leaders we should get a cabin to ourselves. Our cabin should also have extra guest rooms which won't be hard as we will have the same size cabin as everyone else but only use one room."

Clarke raised her eyebrows they had only been together since yesterday wasn't it a bit soon to be talking about having a cabin together but then Clarke knew that Bellamy would want to make his claim on her clear to the camp and as the leaders of the camp they would have ended up sharing anyway.

"Who says we will be sharing a room?" Clarke teased him.

Bellamy smirked as his eyes darkened. "I do. You may be a Princess but I'm the King and what I say goes." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before pulling away and burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. Even though she had only woken up with him twice she was quickly learning that that was his favourite place to rest his head.

"Bellamy…" Clarke attempted to say strictly but it came out as more of a sigh.

"Clarke you're not going to win this argument. We would share a cabin anyway you know that," Bellamy mumbled against her neck.

"Okay we will share a cabin."

"And a room." Clarke could feel Bellamy's smile against her neck.

Clarke sighed but did not reply she pulled away, smiled at him and said while leaving "I'll start on the plans."

* * *

Clarke walked into the med-bay on the drop ship and saw Faith sorting the medical supplies. Clarke was sad that they would not be around as often as before she would miss Faith as they had become good friends. She saw Lincoln hovering in the corner of the drop ship as well he had still not spoken to Bellamy though Bellamy had calmed down from yesterday morning. There were no injuries at the moment so Clarke pulled out some paper that was found in the bunker and pencil before leaning on the table and staring on the plans for cabins. Curiosity got the better of both Faith and Lincoln as both made their way over to look over Clarke's shoulder.

"Cabins," Clarke simply said turning her head to look at them.

"Clever," Lincoln nodded at the sketch of the meeting hall and the general cabins.

"Thanks. It will help with the cold nights. The plan is build the meeting hall first and all move into it while we build the cabins."

"You're becoming a little village," Faith laughed.

Clarke hummed as she turned back to her sketches adding a few details.

"Do any of you know how to build cabins?" Clarke asked with her back to Faith and Lincoln.

"Not really, we mainly stick to caves and huts. What you have designed is more of a house than we have but stick with your idea it will make you different," answered Faith.

Bellamy then strolled into the drop ship to check on the designs that Clarke was making. He froze when he saw Lincoln and the two men glared at each other.

"Oh for god's sake," moaned Clarke as she jumped up and reached for Faith "You two are going to talk. Do we need to stay in here to make sure you don't kill each other or will you behave?"

"We will behave," Bellamy muttered.

Nodding Clarke and Faith left the drop ship to give them privacy but stayed close just in case.

* * *

Bellamy continued to glare at Lincoln for a few minutes before the other man spoke.

"I understand you need to protect your sister but I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. There cannot be any prejudices between our people."

"Look the reason I have a problem is not that you are a Grounder. I would have a problem with any guy that was with my sister. She is more to me than just my sister I practically raised her. I cannot lose her."

"You won't lose her she will always be your sister no matter who she is with. I won't take her away from you."

"But you will," Bellamy's voice got louder "She will fit into your people and she will become one of you. You will take her from me!"

"Bellamy…" Clarke came running into the drop ship as she heard Bellamy shout. Bellamy was breathing deeply looking like he had just run three miles he was attempting to rain in his anger. Clarke slipped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest leaning her forehead in between her hands. She grabbed Bellamy's shirt in her hands and clung to it trying to calm him down. It took a few moments but Bellamy's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist as he dropped his head into her shoulder and took and steadying breath.

"I'm okay Princess," Bellamy whispered and Clarke pulled away but grabbed and held on to his hand.

"You have to let her go to live her own life sometime. You can't control her forever," where Lincoln's parting words before he left to find Octavia.

Bellamy did not move for a few minutes and just stood there clinging on to Clarke's hand.

"If you don't want Octavia too far away we could invite Lincoln to stay here. I know it's not ideal but it will keep Octavia in the camp."

Bellamy's head turn to glare at Clarke "I'm not going to let anyone take my sister whether or not they are staying within the walls of the camp."

"Bellamy do not take this out on me. All I'm trying to say is that you may not have a choice, I'm giving you options."

Bellamy's eyes softened as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So do you have to sketches for the cabins and the meeting hall," Bellamy said changing the subject.

/

The announcement of cabins went down very well and everyone loved the idea of making a permanent home. Teams where quickly assembled one for cutting trees for wood and one for building the meeting hall from Clarke's plan while leaving enough people to help with everything else in the camp. It would take some time for them to get the hang of building and Clarke had put simple foundations into the plans though she was unsure of how well that would work as they were not building with stone. Currently the building team where digging where the meeting hall would go they had cleared a space next to the drop ship. The building team consisted of twenty strong teenagers and Bellamy was stood in the middle of them instructing them on what to do before leaping down to help with the digging. He was going out with the hunting team but helping with construction when he was in camp.

Clarke was worried that when the building started there would be a lot more injuries than when the hunters went out. Octavia had been helping in the drop ship since Faith left to be a healer in the Grounders camp and she was picking it up quickly. Clarke suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Lincoln was interested in healing.

"Do you think Bellamy will ever be okay with Lincoln and I," Octavia asked when they were alone in the drop ship.

Clarke looked startled at the question but hid it quickly "I don't think so Octavia. He still sees you as a little girl who needs protecting and I know that you aren't but let's face he is overprotective it's in his nature."

Octavia looked downhearted. "I was hoping that now he had you he would let me go a little."

"Octavia he is afraid you will leave."

"I love Lincoln but I don't want to leave Bellamy. I don't know what to do Clarke. I was hoping to convince Bellamy and Lincoln that he should stay here we are building cabins now and we wouldn't need any extra room."

Clarke was shocked for a few minutes before she spoke "That might take a lot of convincing."

"Well… I was kind of hoping that you could convince Bellamy and I will convince Lincoln like a team," Octavia's voice was hopeful until she saw Clarke's face "Please just talk to him for me, even if you agree with him just mention it to him. Please."

Clarke had no option another than to agree which lead to Octavia jumping at her hugging her saying thank you over and over again.

* * *

Clarke approached the subject when she and Bellamy were in bed later that night. They had not spent a night apart since getting together four days ago.

"Bellamy, Octavia wanted me to talk to you," started Clarke and she felt Bellamy freeze, his hands that where stroking her hair and her arm stopped as he turned his head to look at her.

"What, she couldn't talk to me herself?"

"She didn't know how you would react."

"So it is bad."

"She wants Lincoln to move into camp so she doesn't have to leave," Clarke said quickly, she thought that ripping off the bandage was the best thing.

"What," Bellamy sat up as he yelled causing Clarke to fall off his chest.

"Don't shoot the messenger she just wanted me to talk to you about it," said Clarke annoyed folding her arms still lying where she fell as Bellamy turned to look at her.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" he asked.

"It would stop her from leaving," reasoned Clarke.

Bellamy groaned dropping his head into her stomach "I don't like it," Bellamy mumbled into Clarke's stomach sounding like a three year old.

"I know," whispered Clarke playing with his hair.

"There's nothing I can do is there?" Bellamy sounded so broken it broke Clarke's heart.

"She is determined and the more you try and stop her the more she will rebel against you she is a teenage girl who has spent her whole life locked up in one way or another."

Bellamy sighed again and hugged her tight lifting his head to look into Clarke's eyes, "You can't leave me Clarke. I can't lose everyone."

"You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**In my rush I didn't really check this so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry**


	11. Reapers

**Enjoy :) Thank you for all the views and follows and favourites. This story now has 100 followers so thank you!**

* * *

The next day Bellamy decided to seek out Octavia before he went hunting, they had been avoiding each other since Lincoln had stayed the night in camp but she had asked Clarke to talk to him and he knew he needed to give her his answer. He found her in the water tent washing her face.

"Hey O, I think we need to talk."

She turned to face him and with a worried look on her face. Bellamy kept his blank hoping he could keep his emotions in check.

"Okay," she said warily.

"O, I can't lose you. Your my little sister and are my responsibility. It has always been us, I practically raised you. It is hard for me to watch you move away from me."

"Bell you have to let me grow up sometime. I know it will be hard for you but I really do love Lincoln and he loves me. What if someone told you you couldn't be with Clarke?"

"I understand O," Bellamy paused and took a deep breathe "I will consider letting him stay in camp as long as it is okay with the grounders."

Octavia's face filled with joy at the thought they Bellamy might come around and she threw herself at her brother.

"I only said I would consider it."

"I know but that's a start."

Bellamy rolled his eyes "Go do something useful O. I'm going hunting."

"Be careful!" Octavia yelled after him.

* * *

Clarke saw Bellamy strolling out of the water tent looking happier than he had since Lincoln had stayed the night in camp and she knew he had spoken to Octavia. He walked up to her before pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the top of her head.

"So it went well?" she asked.

"You could say that," Bellamy mumbled into her hair.

They stood in each other's embrace for a few moments before Miller interrupted.

"Bellamy are we going hunting?" he asked.

"Yeah gather the group and meet by the gate in five minutes," Bellamy answered not letting Clarke go then as Miller turned away Bellamy pulled away from Clarke to look her in her eyes. "We will be back soon no one else leaves camp." Bellamy kissed her quickly before going to get his stuff.

As Clarke turned to go to the drop ship and check no one was waiting for her in the med-bay she saw Miller and Raven stood very close to each other as she walked passed she heard a bit of their conversation.

"Be careful okay and come back as soon as possible," said Raven.

"I will. I promise," Miller whispered to her before kissing her gently and walking towards where the hunting group was waiting.

Raven turned and met Clarke's eyes and it only took one look for Raven to understand what Clarke wanted.

* * *

Raven walked into the drop ship and was suddenly attacked by Clarke who had a hundred questions.

"I know you slept together but when did you start to have a thing?"

Raven shot Clarke a weary look as she started to explain "Well, I ignored him for the day and he came and found me telling me that he liked me and he didn't just want to be a rebound and that I should stop listening to Finn what he tells me. I realised that I did like him and I thought I could give him a chance though we are keeping it on the down low because Finn is sulking as neither of us will talk to him."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone but I think you are really cute together," Clarke said as she pulled Raven into a hug which surprised both of the girls.

"I better go help Monty with the radios."

They had only had to take apart some of the radio so a basic line of communication was left open and had managed to find parts in bunkers they had found. The radios should be ready soon enough.

* * *

Raven found Monty in the communication tent surrounded by different bits of electronics.

"Hey how is it going?" she asked.

"Good I'm almost there."

Raven sat down next to him and picked up a different radio and began to try and make this one work. They would need two after all. It was then that a girl with bright red hair and deep green eyes came into the tent carrying food and water. Monty looked up and smiled at her, "Hello, Karen." The girl blushed in response.

"I brought you some food, I know you haven't eaten all day," Karen placed the food and water next to Monty she did not even seem to notice Raven was in the room.

"Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome," Karen blushed deeper before fleeing the tent.

Raven turned on Monty who was happily munching on the food she crossed her arms and stared at him until he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Raven sighed, why were boys so difficult, "How long has this little thing been going on?"

"What like thing?" Raven was speechless for a moment was he really that blind.

"Karen bringing you food," Raven voice was getting higher.

"A couple of days," mumbled Monty as confused as ever.

"You do realise she likes you right?"

"She what? No she doesn't. She is on the food team and is just been friendly."

Raven mumbled something about boys been idiots before saying "Believe me when I tell you that girl likes you Monty go for it."

A smile came over Raven face as the penny seemed to drop for Monty and a big grin covered his face.

* * *

The forest was quiet as Bellamy stalked through the undergrowth, Miller was in view just to his right and Myles who was still slightly nervous was to his left. He knew that Monroe and Drew were somewhere on the other sides of Miller and Myles. They were stalking a deer that was directly in front of Bellamy, the deer stopped and so did Bellamy. He raised his bow and arrow which he was getting better at using. He pulled the arrow back and realised it. It hit a kill stop and the deer dropped down dead. The hunters walked up to the deer and took the arrow out as Drew and Myles prepared the deer to carry it back. They walked back to where they had placed the other deer and got ready to go back to camp. They were half-way to the camp when a twig snapped to the left of the group. The hunters froze and drew their guns, Drew and Myles attempted this without dropping the two deer's. Suddenly there was a war cry and four men were running towards them but they were not grounders. They looked different their skulls were bigger and looked disfigured with scars running down their faces all different.

"RUN!" yelled Bellamy as he shot at the nearest attacker who did not seem to notice he had just been shot in the shoulder.

Drew and Myles were at the front and sprinting through the forest with Monroe, Miller and Bellamy on their heels. Bellamy saw a log up in front of them and signalled to Miller, they jumped over the log and turn to shot at the attacking men. Bellamy got a good shot at one of them and he dropped to the ground. Miller managed to shoot another. The other two men kept coming towards them not showing any signs of stopping. One man drew back his arm that was holding a spear; Bellamy shot the other man as the spear left his hand. The spear hit Bellamy's side and he fell to the ground in pain. The spear did not stay in his side but left a massive cut in his side. Miller did not think he saw Bellamy bleeding out and the spear lying next to him as he grabbed the spear and turned back to the man who was close. He reached out and stabbed the spear through his chest. Miller did not see the man hit the ground but turned back to Bellamy.

"Can you walk; we need to get you to Clarke." Miller picked Bellamy off the ground as Bellamy grunted in pain. Bellamy leaned heavily on Miller as they stumbled together through the forest, weapons hanging limply from their sides.

* * *

Clarke was in the drop ship when she heard a commotion at the gate; she ran out of the drop ship and saw Drew and Myles carrying two deer's and Monroe running through the gate.

"Where's Bellamy and Miller?" called Clarke running to the gate. Raven ran up beside Clarke her face also carrying a worried mask.

"They were behind us, I don't know," panted Monroe.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked."

There was silence for a moment where Clarke went into a full scale panic before Jasper came and stood beside her.

"Drew, me and you along with Richard, Sam and Jenkins are going to go back out and find them," he said. They all ran to get guns and had just opened the gate to set off when one of those on watch called that they could see them as Miller and Bellamy stumbled out of the forest.

Clarke could instantly see that something was wrong. Bellamy's right side was covered with blood and he was leaning on Miller and replying on him to walk. She ran to him her hands going to the cut on his side.

"What happened?"

"A spear in his side it didn't say in though," answered Miller and between them they went into the drop ship.

Octavia came running with Lincoln as they got to the ramp.

"Was it a different grounder tribe?" asked Clarke.

"They didn't look like Grounders. They didn't wear masks and they were disfigured," answered Miller as they got him on the table.

Lincoln froze "Reapers, I can't believe they are back."

"Who are Reapers and what do you mean back?" asked Octavia as she helped set everything out for Clarke keeping her head even though her brother was groaning on the table. Miller hovered next to the table while Raven searched him for injures of his own.

"Can you explain later please," said Clarke desperately, "I need to concentrate."

Clarke ripped Bellamy shirt up and grabbed the moonshine, she poured it over the gash that was three and half inches long and Bellamy cried out in pain.

"Clarke…" he groans.

"Shshshsh, I'm sorry I've got to."

Octavia handed Clarke the needle and thread that they had found in a fist aid box in a bunker.

"Lincoln can you hold Bellamy's arm down please and Miller his legs."

Lincoln moved above Bellamy's head while Miller moved to his feet once they were gripping him Clarke started to sew Bellamy back together. It took twenty stitches to sow the gash in his side. After she had finished she wrapped him up in badges to keep it clean and ordered him not to move. He was on bed rest for the next few days. Clarke then turned to Lincoln and said "Okay explain."

"Reapers are cannibals and they used to live in the mines, they are immune to miner's illness before you ask Clarke. They left the area ten years ago and haven't been seen since. We fear them for good reason, they don't kill you just injure you so you can't get away then keep you alive until they are ready to eat you. I should probably go inform Anya that they are back, they will attack anyone."

Fear came over Clarke and Bellamy if the Grounders feared the Reapers then they had a very good reason to.


	12. Meeting

**Sorry about the slow update, I have so much work to do. I hope it's worth it. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I was in a hurry to put it up but I will go back and edit it.**

* * *

Bellamy had not left the drop ship seen he had been hit with a spear and Clarke had stayed with him making sure he did not try to do anything. However, once in a while she did have to run off to deal with camp business. Lincoln had set up a meeting with Anya tomorrow to discuss the Reapers and hopefully the meeting would be finish by nightfall. No one was aloud out of camp until the meeting with Anya and the guard doing watch had been doubled.

"Hey Princess," called Bellamy from where he was lay on the other side of the drop ship to Clarke who was sorting out supplies.

"Yes Bell?" asked Clarke walking up next to his bed and stroking his hair back from his forehead.

"Can I Get up today?"

Clarke thought about it carefully, it had been two days and his wound was healing well. "If you are very careful."

A big grin spread across Bellamy's face as he sat up slowly with Clarke's help. He pulled Clarke to stand in between his legs wrapping his hand around his hands around her waist. "Thank you," he whispered as he lowered his head and brushed his lips along Clarkes. Bellamy kissed Clarke gently on the lips before resting his foreheads against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments before they pulled away and Bellamy got up to leave the drop ship.

"I mean it. No physical labour Bellamy Blake!" Clarke yelled at his back.

* * *

Bellamy chuckled to himself as he strolled out of the drop ship for the first time in two days followed by Clarke's voice. He half expected her to be out in a minute just to make sure he was not pushing himself. The second he was out of the drop ship Miller came running up to him.

"She let you out then?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm under strict instructions to take it easy."

"Of course you are."

"What have I missed?" asked Bellamy getting down to business.

"The meeting hall is nearly done and I think Monty wants to see you."

Just as the words left Miller's mouth a very excited Monty came running up to them followed by Raven who was just laughing at him.

"Bellamy! We have a present." Before Bellamy could reply a radio had been placed in his hand.

"Does it work?"

Both Monty and Raven shot him a look that clearly read he should know better and he was insulting their intelligence.

"Of course it works," Raven voice not only came from where she stood but through the radio. She had the other radio in front of her mouth but Bellamy could see her smirk around it.

"Great well done! How many of these do we have?"

"Eight, we don't really have enough parts for anymore," said Monty a big smile on his face.

"Great with these Reapers around we will need them when we leave camp."

"When are the Grounders coming?" asked Raven.

"Tomorrow."

"We will let you get on, I'm sure you want to check to rest of the camp after two days in the drop ship."

* * *

Bellamy discovered that over the last two days he was not the only one who wanted to escape. Most of the hunting team and scavenging team were getting bored with staying in camp when they usually went out every day. It was a good job that they had enough food for the last two days but they would need to go hunting very soon. Miller had been trying to calm everyone down but it was hard with Bellamy on bed rest but when people saw he was up and walking around they all snapped back into gear. Miller found it hilarious as he was doing rounds with Bellamy that everyone seemed to attempt to do something when they had just been sat around for the last two days.

When they reached the meeting hall Bellamy saw that it was nearly complete and the roofing group was sat on top of the meeting hall trying to finish off the roof.

"They are nearly done and the other groups are staring the cabins," said Miller. "The foundation team are currently working on the third one and the building team are currently working on the walls of your cabin."

"You have done well Miller; I think you need to be in charge of the building site more often."

"Well the buildings team are the only ones who actually worked constantly," muttered Miller though Bellamy still heard.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Octavia came bouncing into the drop ship and Clarke was just finishing checking George's hand that he had managed to hit with a hammer.

"Clarke! The meeting hall, it's finished," she yelled as she dragged Clarke out of the drop ship George running ahead of them.

There was a crowd surrounding the meeting hall, the camp had stopped and stood admiring the building. Clarke and Octavia pushed through the crowd as soon as they saw it was Clarke they separated to let her through. Bellamy was stood at the front of the crowd and turned slightly as Clarke and Octavia came to stand next to him. He put his arm around Clarke's waist and turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"We are becoming a real village, Princess. We are Grounders."

Clarke hummed and added "You may want to make an announcement."

Bellamy gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the crowd.

"Our first building is done and I would like to say thank you and well done to the building teams for getting this done so quickly. We are becoming a village, we are becoming permanent. If you want to sleep in the meeting hall until you can move into a cabin then you can but must pack away your bedding in the morning. Remember you must also decide on whom you are living with, four people to a cabin unless you want to share a room. We will be working on tables for the meeting hall so we can also eat in there but that can wait. This is what we can do when we work together, nothing can stop us."

A cheer went up around the camp and people started to move away back to their tasks talking excitedly.

"Want to check out the inside Princess." Clarke murmured that she did and Bellamy took her hand to lead her inside. They were followed by Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Miller and Raven who had all hung back with hopes of seeing inside.

The meeting hall was two rooms, one big one that would be used for eating and big gatherings and the other for smaller meetings. It looked empty but the building team had managed to put in windows though they were still figuring out how to make glass for them so for now that had shutters over them. These shutters would also protect the glass during storms.

"It's amazing. I'm really proud of them," said Clarke as they all stood in the middle of the room.

"Me too Princess. Me too."

* * *

The Grounders were at the gate in the late morning, Anya at the very front. Lincoln went out to greet them first followed by Octavia. Finn hung around near the gate with hopes of been involved after all it was his idea to set up a meeting with the grounder the first time and that had given them peace. As the Grounders walked into the camp Bellamy and Clarke walked forward to greet them and lead them into the newly constructed meeting hall. Faith who was to the right of Anya greeted Clarke with a hug and started talking about how wonderful the meeting hall looked.

They have moved a table from the drop ship and into the meeting hall for their meeting with the grounders and Bellamy and Clarke stood around it with Anya, Jacob, Faith and Dwayne who had all been present at their first meeting.

"So these Reapers are dangerous?" questioned Bellamy already knowing the answer.

"Yes extremely so," answered Anya.

"What can we do about them?"

"We are going to have to take them out," Dwayne said with a fierce look on his face.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a silent look; this was what they had feared.


End file.
